Cold Case: Take me back to Tennessee
by imsoproudofyou
Summary: Lilly and Scotty get an invitation to visit Nashville again and they start to review their relationship at this trip
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Case**

**Take me back to Tennessee**

**by imsoproudofyou**

_Authors Note: I don't own anything, ya 'now. _

_'kay, on with the show: Like Scotty said: Jiahhaw..._

_One thing- i give ya guys some songs which i think are great to hear while reading the story-_

_hope ya enjoy!_

_Summery: After „Shattered" but then AU. _

_Christina was in Rehab and Lillys niece Nellie was with their father Paul and his wife Celeste, _

_the grandparents._

_Lil and Scotty got a „holdiay-recovery- order" from Boss and an invitation from Big Daddy_

_from Nashville, Tennesse to meet him there for the Departments anniversary_

_where the best Detectives are decorated and he wish to give both of them_

_some kind of medal for bringing home the Truck Sugar Case._

_(Mentions and spoilers for Season 7, Ep.22 „Shattered" _

_and Season 4, Ep.11 „The Red and the Blue" maybe a few more)_

_AN: Don't own nothing from cold case ya know!_

_If my imagination can become true, i will be in their backseat,_

_spying them out as Lillys new birkin bag (i will be a very expensive, good looking bag-_

_really an upgrade from my momentary existence- so don't mind- i'm a little bit crazy :-)_

_One last thing:_

_I have to warn you-_

_english is not my native language,_

_so please be nice and „overread" the hardest mistakes ;-)_

_And..._

_I really like fluff!_

_Fluff sweeter than honeycrust._

_And..._

_romance and dramatics and... awe..._

_you'll see._

_If you don't like, don't read it!_

_I hope you find the time and press the„review-"button, i do my best to answer each _

_review i get, so thank you for your intrest in my story!_

Chapter One

„Road trip."

Lilly said bored and rubbed her tired eyes.

„You're the one who called it: Hey, it'll be fun! that day a few years ago, Rush."

Her partner Scotty Valens teased.

„Don't get me started, Valens- i can bring on a lot, and i mean a LOT more stupid things you've said through all these years i am stuck in PPD with you, you know."

„Yeah, my best years and they're long gone, waisted with a girl that don't love me at all."

he lightly joked and Lilly's head shot up as she thought she could hear some kind of bitterness in it.

„Hah, as if it was better for me! Partnered with the one guy in the world i can't sleep with-

that sucks i can tell!"

she didn't want to get there- dangerous territory-

so she returned that dryly and watched how the sun went down behind the great green grass of Tennessee.

„I know you love me, Lil. And ya do, too, right?!"

he laughed and kept his eyes on the long distant road.

Maybe it was better that way.

„Yeah, i do." she murmered sleepy and closed her eyes.

„See, i know it."

Scotty whispered to all but to himself and stated quitely:

„And don't think you're the only one who's tortured by the fact that we can't be together."

But she couldn't hear him anymore- she was fast asleep in her seat.

„Still going through nightmares, don't ya?"

he asked as she stirred in her sleep and moaned a little bit uneasy.

Scotty allowed himself to reach over and put a single loose strand back behind her ear.

Her skin felt so good under his palm...

and she relaxed a little bit under his touch.

„Okay, Valens, get yourself together now!"

he ordered and reminded himself to drive to their destination.

Silence fell between them as they drove through the sunset, in the middle of nowhere.

She couldn't resist to lean her head against the glass which was cooled by the apporching night.

Orange and pink glims strechted forward for the skin of her face and put it into some kind of gleaming.

Lilly Rush woke up with a start.

She looked around herself groggy and twinkeled her nose a bit in the sunshine.

Then she realised a lightly laugh coming from her side.

„What's so funny, Valens?" she choked his shoulder a bit and gave him one of those looks that were ment to shut him out but he was not aware of it or ignored it for it's cause.

„Morning, beautyful."

he said and a bright grin was spread across his handsome sunreflected face.

„Yeah- mornin'."

she tried to strech in her seat and found it really uncomfortable.

„Ah, i really need a hot coffee and a shower!"

He reached behind him and got her a little cup of coffee.

„'Thought so. And to answer your former question- it may be you- twinkling that nose of yours in a way so..."

„Yeah.. so?!" she teased.

„So..."

It reminded her of that last time they were here, the talk in the hallway of that motel.

„You plan about to visit Charlene when we're there?"

she couldn't resist but ask him about his long gone one night stand in Nashville.

„Na, ya rememba- what was in Nashville, stays in Nashville, right?!

By now i heard Big Daddy said she married a guy named Hank and had three very very nice kids."

he scratched his left ear uncomfortably and throwed her a long sideglance.

„Maybe to be just a secretarian in a Police Department is the better job to have a family."

Lilly looked at him and noticed some kind of sadness in the black pools that are his coffeecream eyes.

„Don't be free from your lone wolf theory yet, Scotty?"

He sighed and returned his eyes to the road.

A smirk showed on his face.

„What about you? Do you have seen that Fed guy, what's his name anyway?

Or was it still Saccardo, Lil? I don't see ya wearing that bracelet he gave ya."

Lilly felt her cheeks pinkening.

How did he knew about it?

She had not much intrest in discussing that topic with him-

'specially not with Scotty, damn hell!

„What was in Philly or New York stays there, Scotty."

she grumbeled under her breath and avoided to look at him when she said it.

„We had an agreement 'bout that, don't ya remember?"

He was silent for a few moments.

„How about a new one, Rush?"

he asked slowly and throw her a serious glance.

His eyes were sparkling with... was that...

No.

It can't be. Lilly decided and took a sip from her coffee.

God, that's good stuff.

„'kay."

she noded and took in her sourroundings.

„Where are we now?"

„Oh, it'll be only a few moments to reach the hotel Big Daddy got us."

Scotty told her and Lilly frowned.

„It doesn't look the way the last one looked."

she declared the obvious because they were out of town with golden fields around and as Scotty turned the car around a marker on the road where „Welcome to _Hotel Golden Alley_!was written on

in nice looking letters, they're passing a monument alley from very old trees with nearly golden leaves.

„Name's program."

Scotty said and searched for a parking lot near the great, old Farmhouse.

„Seem's nice."

Lilly answered and breathed in as she could open the door and stand on the ground of mother earth again.

„You said something about a new deal, Valens."

She remembered him of their former conversation and took out her baggage.

He came to help her and their hands joined above the handle.

She let go immediatly and he had problems to keep the suitecase from falling to the ground.

„Lil!"

„Sorry, Scotty, i don't mind to-" she blushed and streched out a hand in his direction.

„I was just... startled, that's all."

He frowned and gave her the suitecase in an elegant swift.

„Here you are, funk."

„And what now 'bout that thought of yours?"

Lilly started to walk to the entrance.

It started to heat up and she could feel her blouse was already glued to her back.

She sighed deeply.

She really needed a good long shower and something to eat, she realized as her stomach started to grumble.

„Fuck, i'm starved."

„Okay, this can wait until we're both have a chance to change and meet for dinner in the restaurant of this one, Lil."

Scotty laughed and throw his own bag over his shoulder.

„Come on, let's see our rooms."

He walked by her side and before they entered, he turned around to the nature and coked his head.

„Maybe this can be at least some kind of holiday that we don't get for years."

Lilly followed his gaze and nodded.

„Yeah, maybe it is possible to get some break from real work here."

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders.

„I don't know what's 'bout you, but i definatly need a real long hot shower!"

She punched his arm lightly and giggled.

„Only in your dreams, Valens!"

She looked up from under his arm in his suddenly so nearby brown eyes and felt a

wave of butterflys flying up in her stomach and the hunger was forgotten-

God, for one moment, she already saw him leaning in and...

No.

„Or in yours, Miss Rush. Com'on, i can eat a whole cow if someone bring me one!"

The tension passed by and she smiled.

„Yeah, me too. Maybe they should bring their cows back into saftey before we both get a chance to break through to their meadows like a pack of hungry wolves!"

Scotty hold up his head and started to howl quitely.

„Oh, Valens- you're unbelieveable!"

Lilly shook her head and opened the door to check in area.

She couldn't hear him said:

„Yeah, Lil, that's what i thought, too."

Then he followed her inside the hotel „Golden Alley".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Hi BlueeSquint: Thank you very much for reviewing the first chapter,**

** i send you a pm at your account, too!**

**So, as you wish, i will go on with the story!**

Lightly sunshine stretched through the window and Scotty folded the belt of his bathrobe across his abdomen and took another sipp of water from the mini bar.

A quite knock at his door woke him up from his reverie while staring out of the window to the really beautyful golden leaves in the sunlight which are whistling in a warm summer brease.

He went through his wet hair with both hands and opened the door.

„Oh, hi! Scotty... if i'm distrubing anything i can come back later... uh, when you've dressed and..."

He frowned irritated as Lilly turned around on her heels, almost fled back in the hallway.

„No, Lil, it's okay, come in. I'll be ready in a minute."

Slowly she creeped through the door after him and looked around herself uncomfortable in search for a chance to sit down.

„The couch is a little bit hard but it'll do. Take a seat please, you're making me nervous pacing around my room."

Scotty grinned and took a shirt and his jeans he already speard across his bedside and went to the bathroom. He left the door open a gap and asked:

„Was your bathroom decorated with tiny little roses, too? I almost jumped as i recognized them.."

No answer.

„Lil?"

He put on the jeans and opened the door.

She leaned on his desk, studied a photo he brought with him.

„Who's this?" she asked absently smiling at it.

„Oh, that's Marisol, the first babygirl for the Valens family in ages- Alley gave birth to her last month. She's a beauty like her mother, isn't she?"

Lillys left hand touched the babys face lightly and Scotty saw... something... in her eyes.

„I didn't noticed she was pregnant again at all..."

Yes, he was right. Her look at the picture turned from smiling to almost a sad note in her big blue eyes.

„You haven't seen her a long time, that's all."

he reassured.

„Yeah, and how's Emilio doing as a big brother now?"

Scotty laughed and his voice was a little bit muffled as he creeped through the arms of his black

t-shirt.

„Fine, really fine. He wished he can take her to school the next day Alley and his little babysister arrived home so he can present her to all his little girlfriends and impress them with his big brothers qualities and his charm."

Lilly nodded. „He's a real Valens, ya know."

„Oh yes, he is."

Scotty grabbed his jacket and pointed to the door.

„Shall we?"

Lilly placed the picture carefully back to its place and smiled at him.

„Never thought you can be ready so fast- thought you have to put on some make ups or so..."

He grimmaced and offered her his right arm.

„I'm a natrually good looking guy, i don't need to fake anything, Rush."

„Yeah, you're a ladies man all way, Valens. Just watch your back when Emilio turns five-

he will steal them all away..."

Scotty just laughed a little deeper and lead her to the elevator.

„As long as i have you i will be alright, ya know."

he smiled and giggled as he saw her shocked face as the doors of the elevator closed.

„By the way, you're a nice sight this evening yourself, Lil."

he complimented her and took in her appearence.

She weared a deep red blouse that remembered him of a scarlet rose and a black knee high skirt.

Her hair was in a lax ponytail with a few loose strands that sourrounded her cheekbones and her earrings sparkeled in the dimmed light as they went through the entrance of the restaurant.

„Thanks." she blushed a little and they were looking for a table.

„Hey guys, over here!" the rough southern voice of the waitress lead them to a nice and lonesome looking one near the stage.

The Jukebox played Aretha Franklins „I say a little prayer" quitely and there were not many people here this evening. No wonder, it wasn't that late for other people to go out or have a date or something like that...

Scottys thoughts drifted back to his partner and for just a second his mind played a prank on him

and he imagined them having something like that, too.

„What do you want to eat?" he asked to bring himself back into reality.

„Oh, i'm not really.. i mean.."

Since when does Lilly Rush didn't finish her sentences?

Is something wrong with her?

„Lil, come on, what's up? I can't even remember a time in less than nearly eight years that i hear you stumble over your own words! You can tell me..."

In an ordinary moment of courage he reached over and took her left hand in his.

He could feel her tremble at this sudden treatment.

„Scotty, don't... I can't do this!"

She sneaked back her hand under his and he could tell by the look on her face, that she was lying.

A few years back he would had leave it in this moment, wouldn't try to get a statement from her again. But he was tired of this...dancing back and forth, always on his tiptoes around her.

„Then stop it. And tell me what brings so much fear in that wonderful eyes of yours."

he told her calmly and looked at his menue card.

„I think i'll would like to order a big RipEye and Baked Potato. What about you-

and don't tell me you'll order a salad- you're thin enough that i can look around you without turning my head."

She gave him a nervous glance between long lashes and brought up her own card to hide behind it.

„Okay, i need something sweet. Maybe pancakes or something like that."

„There are something which is called „Kartoffelpuffer" in here. Seems it's some german food, some kind of pancake made of potatos, onions and comes with applesauce."

Lilly nodded. „That'll be fine with me."

„Ah, 'kay, and what about drinks? Is it still appletinis?"

he couldn't help but teased her about Saccardo again.

„No, thank you. I'd prefer something less alcoholic, please."

she returned sour and made a face.

„If you think so. I need a beer."

Scotty looked around the Bar.

Suddenly he became aware of the song which's playing in the thick air.

Lifehouse. You and me.

Damn, that text was so... as if it was written about the two of them and this

very moment.

He stared at her now. Does she hears it, too?

The card went down a little bit and she fixed his brown eyes wirh her deep blue ones.

This time she didn't look away and it seemed to last forever.

„Hey, you two little lovebirds, i need your order, please!"

The waitress!

Where did she come from?

Seemed to be out of nowhere.

„Hhm, we..." and he ordered for the both of them.

They waited for their order.

Lilly regarded her nails.

Then she looked up again.

„It's time,isn't it."

she said almost in a whisper, more a statement than a question and took back a loose strand of blond hair. She sighed.

He stared at her.

„Yeah. Will be a long overdue talk."

„Who shall begin?"

Lilly took her underlip between her teeth.

Scotty could tell she was nervous.

„Won't to do anything to offend you, Lil, but maybe it is better when it's me, i think."

Scotty sighed himself and blinked against the light on their table.

„It'll be fine with me." she reassured him and he took all his strength to go on.

„Okay, Lil. What i said back in Philly, when we brought home Chris... i'm sorry.

I don't want to scream at you about beeing so damn stubborn about not telling boss everything..."

„And i'm sorry for taking your ass with me when you had your own family affairs to look after,

Scotty."

He sank down his head. Grieve and responsibility washed over him in waves.

„No, that's my problem."

Lilly looked at him with pityful eyes and now it was her turn to reach out to him and she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

„That's what partners are for. It'll be okay, Scotty. One day all that will be long gone and she can starts to forget or at least to pretend it never happened."

He shook his head.

„It is not her who can't go on with life. It's me."

She stared at him speculating.

„You know you can tell..."

He grabbed her hand and his eyes gleamed like they're going to burn her.

„Tell you everything?! Is it that what you want to say to me? Do you hear your own speach, Lil?

You're such a hypocrite, Lilly Rush."

He let go of her hand because the waitress arrived at their table and placed the food between them.

„Na, na, clouds up on paradise beach? Honey, you should forgive him, whatever he did.

Haven't seen such a good together looking couple like the two of you in over a decade now, believe me." she put her pencil behind her ear and went back to her Bar.

Lilly frowned at her.

„Why does everybody here thought we're a couple?"

she asked more to herself and brought down her fork in the Puffer.

Scotty sighed and took a bit of his steak, chewing thoughtful.

( Maybe because they see something we've been missing.")

They ate in silence and nipped at their drinks after the meal.

Lilly took in the other girls and came to the thought that all woman in here

would like to replace her at his side.

As long as she could tell from the murderous looks she got from the other

woman in here.

„Wanna dance?" Scotty asked all out the sudden and that famous grin of his covered his handsome features.

He was already standing at her side of the table and streched out his hand to her.

„Sure, let's give it a try." she said slowly and let him took her to the dancefloor.

She remembered the last time she saw him dancing... that was at that day they closed the Sugar case and went to the „Runnaway Pig" with the detectives from Big Daddys Department.

But this wasn't a country bar and nobody who knew them would be here. So why not?

Scotty remembered the last time he thought he saw her dancing.

It was with that dumfolded ADA Kite and she didn't know Scotty was there.

But he had been and he could clearly felt that knife again sliding through his heart

as he recognized them in the crowd.

God, he had been jealous.

If he was truthful with himself, he had been with all her relationships and even with every guy who had come near her.

The thought alone that these greasy types could touch her, kiss her a way he'll never get the chance to... had drove him near senseless.

He knew that he his only reason to even be with Christina Rush was that she was a part of Lil's life and he... needed to be part of her life that time more than ever.

Like in the sentence: Bad news are good news.

Everybody was there for him at that time and he let them help him through the hell after Elissas suicide, all of them, but Lilly.

He could not take the risk of her seeing him.. weak and helpless.

He didn't want to be that way in her eyes, her mind.

All she should see in him should to be that knight in shining armor on a horse,

hurrying to her resucue... not the other way 'round!

He paid the price for his proudness.

He loosed her along that dark way he had been going with Christina to unknown destination.

Scotty would never ever forget the simple and clearly pain in her blue eyes as he'd confronted her with the Chris thing in the Lobby.

All he wanted back then was to... yeah, what did he wanted to hear from her?

That she beg him to stay away from Chris. She did it and he didn't listen at all.

Or was it... that he wanted to hear her say that she's jealous?

That all she, Lilly Rush, Ice Queen of Homicide, wanted for herself is him being more to her than just her partner at work?

They screamed at each other like mad gone kids.

Throwing things at each others heads to only hurt the other most.

Never ever again had Scotty felt such hard punches.

But he had never seen that kind of hurt in her eyes, too and he had caused it.

But then...unbelieveable, he had come to his senses again.

He apoligized and Lilly had forgiven him.

Chris was out of the way and maybe she even understood what's going on on his wasted mind at that time more than himself.

Or maybe she wanted him in her life as much as he wished to be part of it, too.

As Chris returned with her narcotic problem he had seen his former lover in that Bar.

And there had been no power, no chance for her to took control over his feelings again-

because nowadays he was himself again and he was with Lilly still.

Chris had no chance to break that new and stronger bond than the one it had been before.

Because he loved Lilly.

He loved Lilly.

God, what kind of fool i am.

And Chris seemed to sense it.

„That's how it is now, Scotty?"

she had asked him in that bar and he had answered without thought:

„Yeah, that's it, Christina."

She had speak it out in front of him.

„The only one who knows my sister, the way she feels, the way she is, is you, Scotty."

He had known it from that line on.

He knew that he should had told Lilly about Christinas visit.

But he feared that she come to the wrong thoughts and might thought he could have had something going on with her sister again.

And he had not want to take the risk of loosing her, for God's sake.

Not again.

Not forever.

Because he had feared that this FBI Agent Cavanaugh had already took her heart away from him at that time.

And when Scotty Valens feared loosing his one love, it strarted to bring him to loose controll.

And he said things, did things, he didn't want to do.

Like throwing: „So just go and take that damn job!" in her shocked face.

„You'll forget about us like you'll forget about your sister!"

He had realized the moment the words slipped out of his mouth what he had gave away with that outbourst.

And had been really embrassed about it although one part of him whished she

would understood in that second, what he wished to say with that words.

But she'd showed otherwise.

„What?!" she had said caught in surprise.

But something had change between that encounter from a few years ago to today.

They didn't turn away from eachother.

Both had stayed and looked in the other ones eyes.

Both had calmed down and got to their senses before they'll hurt eachother again.

„Why wouldn't you just tell me?" she had asked him, tears in her eyes, obvisious for him to see.

(„Because I can't stand the thought of loosing you once more, Lil!") he had wanted to answer

but had noticed that this could have had lead them to new, dangerous territory.

And he could not go there at that day.

He hadn't been ready for announcing his real feelings in front of her.

Because... if she didn't feel the same...

He will be loosing her, too.

And it was better to only be her friend in professional distance than to loose her in every way

he had ever have her.

He couldn't believe he was that damn blind all those years!

All these thoughts rushed through his mind that very second he felt her hand resting in his.

As if this was some kind of initial ignition.

And he learned something else:

All he, Scotty Valens, Homicide Detective, too, wanted to do for the rest of his life was holding her against him like this forever.

They played a slow one, country style and he realized that must be dancing for longer than he had thought.

It was Tim McGraws „Angry all the Time" a duet with his wife Faith Hill.

She was in his arms and swayed a little back and forth whereever he'd lead her to.

He never thought Lilly Rush would be someone who let herself take away with him in a song.

It changed to an older one of McGraws songs.

But that one matched even better the situation.

The famous county singer sung „All we ever find".

Lilly had relaxed during this dance and had allowed her head to come to rest on his shoulder.

He could feel her warmth against his whole body and inhaled her scent like a lovesick teenager.

It remembered him of ... Maple syrup.

Something so completly sweet, but so natural,too, so really Lil.

He held his breath, closed his eyes, knowing that probably this moment was maybe his only chance in life to be so close to her, that she allowed him to be that near her.

Lilly was now leaning full against his body with her own, giving up all professionalism, just beeing Lilly and Scotty here in Nashville, Tennessee, where no colleques were there to watch them, no work nor family issues could come and ruin this moment.

God, this felt so good.

So right.

Like finally coming home where you belong.

Sweet life. Nothing more but also nothing less.

His lips put down a light butterfly kiss on her exposed neck and he could feel her shiver.

„Thanks for the dance, Lil." he whisphered.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi there,**

**Bluee thank you for the pms and your review-**

**i had tears in my eyes when i read it, i m so happy about it.**

**And crazykelly101- thank you for the fav entry!**

**So now we go on with the story! If you like you can listen to Kenny Chesneys „To Get to you"**

**the song i heard when i wrote it ;-) don't know what about you but i really like country music!**

**Sorry, Scotty :-)**

Chapter 3

They sat down again at their table and Scotty ordered a new round of drinks.

„That was really nice. You're a good partner to dance with."

Lilly smiled and played with her straw.

The icecubes of her coke went together and gave a clining note.

„Just to dance with? I thought i'm the best partner you've ever had!"

Scotty joked and lifted up his beer.

„'Cause i can definatly say your mine."

She looked deep into his brown eyes and searched how much truth was in his words and what more meaning they hold that he didn't told with.

„Are we talking about work now, Scotty?"

she asked slowly and saw how he turned his gaze away from her.

He clearly was uncomfortable.

„Na, ya know what i want to say, don't ya?"

Lilly reached out and took his glass from his hand and put it down on the table beside him with a thud.

„Can you say that _and_ look at me the same time, please?"

This situation really reminded her of an interrogation and he shifted from hanging loose and relaxed on to stiff and overcorrect sitting on his chair.

„What we're talking about, Lil? I don't know what you want to hear from me."

She let go of his glass and rubbed her eyes.

Headache come into view...

„I think i need some fresh air. Excuse me, but..."

She took back her chair and her light coat she'd hung over the top of her chair.

He waved for the waitress named Jenny and in a swift motion he grabbed her hand.

„Please wait form me. We can go for a walk through the alley if you want..."

She stared down at his hand on hers.

Maybe it's now or never.

„I'll be waiting outside."

She rushed through the door and tried to slow down her racing heart.

First this accidentally contact when they arrived, now this dance when he held her so close that for a blessed moment she thought he wouldn't let go ever, then her feeling his lips on her neck and turning her skin to fire with them... too much. It was too much to handle.

She passed the hallway of the reception and reached the entrance of Hotel Golden Alley.

As soon as she passed out she breathed in the cooling air of starting sunset.

Her lungs filled with it and she calmed down a little bit.

_You're behave like a little girl, running away from him._

She scowled at herself and began to go up to their parked car.

She touched it lightly and wished she could be home in her living room with Oliv and Tripod crawling up her couch.

„Homesick?" she nearly jumped as Scotty came up behind her.

„A little." she admitted smiling and felt a wave of relaxing wash over her.

His tone was soft and he offered her his arm to get.

She accepted it with a sly smile and they started walking slowly under the trees.

„They're beautyful."

she said and looked above them.

The rare sunlight put them in a fire of orange, gold and pink.

She could feel Scottys muscles tensed up and frowned wondering what's up with him.

Lilly caught his glance and realized that he was looking straight and intense at her from her side

and felt suddenly very warm.

„Yeah, i think so." he nodded but didn't look away.

It was clear even for her that he didn't mean the trees.

„You're the best partner i can have, you know that, don't you?"

she blurted out fast and felt her cheeks turned red.

„I am really grateful for what you did for me when i called you to help me with the Christina trouble.

You could have loose your job because of me and i had no right to require your help."

Scotty stopped all of the sudden but didn't let go of her arm.

„Why don't you call Eddie or that New York guy to help you with Chris?"

he asked eagerly and she could see his eyes darken.

„Don't matter." she said quickly and now it's her turn to feel very uncomfortable.

„I trust you, you're my partner. My backup. And i know that if i haven't told you you'll call the cops and send them after me in case that you'll think i need the cavallery. And that would have had destroy my plan to go undercover and on my own."

She could see him struggling with her answer.

„But maybe to me it mattered, Lil!

I know i can't let you go alone but i don't do it 'cause your my partner.

I wanted to go with you.

To watch your back, yes cause i know you're going to be in trouble.

But that's not the only reason."

His arm let go of hers but his hand grabbed her wrist.

„That i was your partner at work was never the reason i would have had gone everywhere you wish me to without looking back or forth, maybe even blind into death. I'll do it _for you._"

Lilly heard herself breath inhaled sharply.

„And i was wondering why you haven't called Eddie or that New York guy?!"

He'd let go of her hand and took a step back.

„You don't have to say anything, Lil. I just wanted to know it."

Then he turned and left her standing there, beyond shocked.

Had he just said that he'll go right into death for her?

What does that mean?

„I... i trust you. With my life. I never thought about asking anyone but you!"

she called suddenly shakingly at his leaving back.

She saw his shoulders and head went down a bit and he stopped in tracks.

„Scotty, please...

Don't leave me."

She pleaded.

Lilly Rush pleaded.

Her knees were struggling to keep her upright.

This felt so aweful familar to her.

She'd called something like that after Joseph when he had left her, too and it didn't stop him.

Lilly closed her eyes and felt tears began to water them.

She knew he wouldn't come back.

She had hurt him she realized... so many times.

Maybe too many times.

She knew should try and go after him but she just... couldn't.

She just could at leat try one thing.

„Hey!" she shouted out loud.

It was their code word.

If she needed him, he would have known when he heard it.

It was her last chance to reach him-

Her head hung down and she stared at her hands which were opening and closing in a ineffective way to get rid of the growing tension and the uncontrollable feelings that were rushing through her.

Then she heard it.

Quite at first.

Then louder.

Echoing footsteps.

Closing the gap.

Then she could feel it.

Feel _him._

Strong arms that were reaching for her and encircled her waist, pulled her to his chest.

She nuzzeled her nose in his coat and breathed in his scent.

„I have said it and i mean it. I'll always be there for you when you need me. Just say..."

„Hey and you'll be there." she finished his sentence and heard and felt the tears coming down her cheeks, wetting his coat.

He did came back.

Scotty didn't leave her.

Not like all the others did.

With sudden clearness she knew-

He'll be there for her if she would let him.

She could hurt him, scream at him, throw really aweful things on his head.

And he'll always be there.

Like he had been the last eight years.

He would never leave her as long as she wants him to stay by her side.

It was her turn now.

„Let's take this walk you talk about, please.

Together- okay?"

„Together than."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

„I'll be okay with that."

„Me too."

And she hooked herself under again, leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as the last

sunbeams streched out and illuminated his face.

He had tears on it, too.

„I won't leave you either."

she said in a whisper and leaned into him a little bit more.

And together they went into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi out there!**

**To my lovely Bluee: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**I really kind of make a dance around my computer when i see that you've reviewed!**

**So.. thank you!**

**I wish you good luck for your exam!  
**

**Now, we'll go on and please... **

**to all you readers out there: read and review!**

**It is the only chance to know what you think about and **

**if you like it or not!**

**The songs i heard while writing it were: **

**My immortal by Evanescence**

**Drugs or Jesus by Tim McGraw**

**When the lights go down by Faith Hill**

**Twighlight Eclipse Soundtrack, The Kiss**

**Have i told you latley by Rod Stewart**

**Cold Casa Nara The Cold Case theme song**

**Have you ever really loved a woman by Bryan Adams**

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

**Goodbye my lover by James Blunt**

**and last but not least**

**So close by Jon McLaughlin**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

**Jihaw!**

Chapter 4

Sometimes late at night he felt all alone.

Scotty had woman at his side nearly every time the last years but...

they're never the one he wanted to be there, beside him.

He never had he had good and peaceful sleep since Elissa was gone from his side.

No, not only from his side, but from HER side of their bed.

Once he'd thought he will be a lucky married man today, maybe expecting kids,

the damn whole program,

the white picket fences...

a garden full with childrens laughter

brown eyes that'll greet him when he'll come home

a sweet kiss to say goodbye at night

all that dreams...

long gone.

But not forgotten.

Just..

uncertain hopes, buried deep within his soul.

And nowadays he.. dreamt.

He had nightmares that hunted him nearly every night and he had come to an arrangement with them- they went away for a few hours when he was so exhausted from exercising and he pretended at day that they'd never existeted.

He closed his eyes and buried his face back down on his pillow.

He'd leave the window wide open and could see the stars at the clear and cold blue sky of the night.

The sparkling stars remembered him of the crystal clear tears he had seen in Lillys eyes this evening.

He couldn't believe he had made her cry.

Never ever had he thought he had such power over her emotions.

But when he had turned away from her she had nearly pleaded him not to leave...

and called „Hey!" at him as he did.

He should had walked away but... she had sounded so desperate.

And he'd knew what leaving her will do to her.

It must be some kind of childhood traumatic thing for her:

Her dad had been the first, then followed by all the other man in her life so far... all but him,

John Stillmann, Nick Vera and Will Jeffries.

And they told him from the look on her face as Ed shot John...

her desperation to keep death away from her fatherly friend and Boss.

She watched like a hawk over Will's hospital bed and did everything to protect Nick from IDA when he was in trouble about that case with the father of that two kids.

Scotty remembered her about his mothers case saying: „If you need help- i'll do anything."

And he never thought it was faked. He _knew_ she meant it.

One hundered percent deadly serious.

Same as he meant what he said to her four years ago.

He rolled around in his covers and decided to get up.

It was nearly impossible to find sleep again.

He threw back the curtain from his window and stared down to the silent nature outside.

There were no lights ahead and it was really quite.

This was so different from Philly where he could always see the lights and hear the

sounds of a never sleeping city...

The stillness haunted him.

Then he heard it.

Quite at first.

Then louder.

Footsteps.

Bare feet.

As if somebody was coming to his room.

He turned around and reached for his holster and his gun.

Slowly he tiptoed to the door and...

opened it before the person outside even got a chance to get away.

He raised his gun at the shocked face and felt his breath caught in his throat.

„Jesus, Lil! What'd ya think ya doing!" he shouted out angrily and grabbed her wrist.

„Damn, come in already!" he yelled, lowered the gun and nearly punched her in.

She was paler than usual, staring at him with big blue eyes, searching his gaze.

„God, Scotty, you scared me to death! I nearly get a heartattack!"

she scowled and hissed under her breath.

„Next time i come armed myself!"

He could imagine how it must be for her to stare right into the expiration of a weapon again.

Her arms went around her small form and he gave her a quick and nervous smile.

She wore a pair of loose pyjama trousers and a pink tank top under her babyblue cardigan he knew from last time they'd visited Nashville.

Her hair was loose and cupped her cheeks in a kind of curly waves before flooding down her back.

He hadn't seen it that long since.. yeah, he didn't know when was the last time he had seen it down.

„Not my intention, believe me. I prefer my friends uncooked. Especially the more attractive ones."

„That's good to know." she returned his smile and went to the couch, and when she sat down

he could see her knees were shaking a little. She put down her right hand on her side.

„If i'd known it will be that dangerous to come to your door i'd thought twice about it..."

Scotty sat down beside her and layed down the gun in his lap.

He rubbed his eyes with both hands clenched to fists and gave away a deep and exhausted sigh.

„I was... tierd. I had... i can't sleep, that's all."

He closed his eyes and let his head rested in his hands a little longer.

He couldn't believe he said something that must sounded so... weak to her.

„I know that feeling."

she told him quitely and suddenly he felt small hands massaged the tense muscules of his shoulders.

He tried to flench away from her soft touch but... damn, that felt 'way

_too_ good.

„God, Lil..."

He hissed and it took all his strength not to lay down and let her do that to all other tense parts of his body...

He could feel her chuckle.

„Don't be to excited... i'm not really skilled at this as it seems.

More or less semiprofessional and semi-knowledge..."

He allowed himself to lean a little more into her hands and wondered when the two of them had become so close that she'll be in his room, in the middle of the night, just wearing pyjamas and her hands on him... and it didn't even felt awkward..

When did that happen?

„'Dont care." he grinned and looked back over his shoulder.

She smiled almost proudly to herself and her features were so... she looked simply... stunning... beautiful.

All of the sudden his heart toyed with his head and send him unbidden images of himself...

holding her, his hands all over, kissing her, lay her down onto...

No!

How come...!

How dare he...!

„Thank you." he pressed his lips together and stood up.

She almost... was that... hurt? In her eyes?

„I'm sorry, i don't want to... embrass you."

She stated the obvious and got up herself.

Now she's holding herself together with her arms again.

„No! Hell, no. I... i'm exhausted, Lil,You're very welcome here, no matter what time!"

he hastened to make clear that it was his fault.

„This.. decoration ceremony tomorrow brought back unbidden memories to me-

of that year we're here and its events.. you know...

And questions. If i earn what they want to give me."

He turned away from her to hide the frustration and shame he knew must've been written all over

his face. He could hear her shifting from her position and coming to his back.

She put a gently hand on his left arm that he'd crossed over his chest and made both arms

sliding down to his sides.

„If anyone i know really earns to be honored it'll be you."

She didn't let go of his arm and he felt the hairs stood up at her tenderness.

Why did she have to be so gentle and... alomost lovingly with him?

„You're a real living hero, Scotty Valens."

Lilly said and reached up to his jaw to make him look at her again.

„You're my own personal hero, ya know."

That was too much.

He took her hand and shook it away, the skin burnt where he had felt her fingers on his chin.

„A- what?! When anybody know i don't deserve it, it must've been you, Lil! I failed you!

So many times!"

She frowned and took a step back.

Suddenly Scotty felt very cold, as if her warmth had left him all alone in the cool night air.

He started to pace around the room.

„I was such a fool to you! They all could have killed you without blinking!

And i wasn't there when you needed me the most!"

He clenched his teeth and heard the rough noise it made.

„George may had shot you in an instant,

Ed already shot you in the shoulder-

and if i had been there where i should have been- at your side, where i belong-,

if i had stayed with you that damn day when your mother died,-

if i was the friend and partner to you i wished i was,-

the partner you really deserve,-

nothing of all that would have happened to you!"

Scotty felt his chest tightened and how difficult it was... to breath...when darkness took over,

a heavy feeling squeezing his heart.

How that hurt...

So much pain...

„Nothing should've harm you!"

he whispered to himself made it sounding almost like a prayer.

„And Ed..

I let him shoot you! Ya understand?! I let him!_** I **_let him do that to you!

It was all my fault- if i had come in earlier, ran up the stairs a little bit faster,

shoot in the moment before Ed even had a chance to get you!"

Scotty throwed both hands up in the air and saw his arms trembling with rage.

„But i'm not that lucky. I'm a lousy detective. A jumping jack in uniform."

Tears waited to get free and he pressed both hands angrily onto his eyes.

„ Then, not a year later, Smith tramped on your nerves when you're in a labile state of mind.

He toyed with you and i didn't do anything to protect you!

Kitchner throw you under water and i'm too blind to see the danger radiating from him-

But you- you caught him- thrilled him that much he tried to kill you!"

Scotty gave her a quick glance over his shoulder again.

She stood there still, looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

„If i was at your back like i should have been i could've kicked _his_ ass from that bridge myself!"

Now he felt the breakdown and the water following his every step and his legs felt as if somebody had bend plump on them.

All he wanted was to give in and curled to a ball on the floor, to never open his eyes again.

But he wasn't even finished.

„And that mad guy who's Chris babys fathers companion- the one who stealed your gun-

he'd smashed something against your head, could've been killing you right there..."

„You don't know, Scotty."

she said loud but calmly.

Lilly stood there, stunned as it seemed.

„But what **i know** is that you've saved me. If you were'nt there to save me i'm not here anymore!"

she spelled the words out one by one, loud and clear, as if they had some meaning to her...

„I failed. Like i always did."

He caughed, heard the sobs coming up.

One escaped and shook his shoulders and up and down his spine.

„I should have saved Elissa. I'd had to be there for Christina.

I was not in the position to save my own Mum from that asshole Mota."

She slowly creeped up to his side like one of her cats would've done.

Quite and nearly unnoticeable.

She reached him and just stood there.

„I tried, Lil. Everytime i tried, but at least... i can't do anything..."

He slumped down to his knees, both hands trembling but pressed deep into the carpet.

„I'm not able to save anyone..."

„Oh, Scotty..."

Lilly knelt down beside him, her voice wisphered his name in his right ear and he felt

how she drove with one hand over the back of his head in slow circles to calm him down again.

„Hush now... everything will be alright again, ya hear me?"

She had thrown her arms around his shoulders and he sank down against her tiny form.

He hugged her like a lifebelt and buried his face into her cardigan, his forehead resting on the tiny space of skin where her throat met her chest and he inhaled deep, his arms were trembling.

„I... i tried to save you, Lil, you know that, don't you? I did everything i can."

the words spelled out and then he cried.

His tears were falling onto her hair that covered his face while she embraced him

and he hugged her a bit closer.

„I know, Scotty, and you have done everything to get to me in time.

Erverytime.

There is nothing for you to be sorry for.

I'm glad that you'd come to rescue me.

You're there for me when nobody else was...

and i'm thankful.

I thank God he send you to me.

You're the one person in this crazy world who know me inside out and didn't turn away and left me It is you and me... us against the world."

She stroke his tearful face tenderly with the thumb of her right hand.

„When the lights go down, and there's nothing left to see

it is just you and me.

And i'll fear nothing as long as you're here...

to stay with me."

He closed his eyes, leaned into her touch once more and felt the pain slowly went away.

„I couldn't save Elissa. I couldn't save Chris. I couldn't even save Mum."

Scotty reached for her hand and squeezed it against his skin.

„Every woman i've ever loved came under that curse.

I'm not good for them.

I'm banned to stay alone.

Like i told Nick- I have bad habits and i need to change.

I told you once here in Nashville that i'm a lone wolf.

And that I have to be one for the rest of my lifetime

**I'll have to stay away from you. **

It will be only for your best."

He was crying again, his arms were slowly slinding down around hers, loosing the contact.

His heart pounded and it nearly caused him physical pain to let go of her.

„I hurt every woman in my life.

I'm a pain in the ass- you've said it yourself."

„But..."

she protested and stared him down until he had to turn his gaze away...

from the pain he saw in her eyes now, too.

„What does that mean?"

Lilly whispered, her voice tense with curiosity.

„You've heard me.

I say: stay the hell away from me!"

he pressed out between clenched jawbones.

His heartbeat raced like his heart was ready to sprang out of his chest.

Fire shot down his veins and he'd like to cry out in pain

but remained still, taking strength from a force he couldn't named.

Sending her away nearly killed him...

Because all he really, really wanted was to took what his heart was longing for ,

what he needed like oxygen,

what he'd been addicted to for all those years.

It'll break him-

but he had to do it... for her.

Because...

„You said you wouldn't leave."

He could hear the tears in her voice.

She sounded like a little girl.

„I didn't say that i_'m_ the one leaving _you_.

**You'll have to leave** **me!**"

His body betrayed his words because suddenly his hands grabbed her and pressed her

shocked and tense body against his.

He cried again, sobs rocking his every being.

„Like i said:

Every woman i've ever loved was cursed.

I don't want to put you under that spell, too, Lillian Rush.

'Never want to hurt you.

I can't stand the thought that anything might happens to you, too.

I won't survive...

loosing you."

She pushed him back at arms length,

her blue eyes blazed with fury.

„I can't understand you anymore, Scotty!

You're sending so strange and contrary signals-

I can't believe you're so... so... such an...

As if..

if I..."

Confusion was written all over her face.

She blinked.

„As if... you...

You..."

He could saw it.

Understanding sunk in.

Her whole face frozed.

He could feel the tension in her body...

as realization hit her.

Her arms that were holding his trembled.

„No. That's not...possible...!

It can't...

You don't...

Na...

...

_**You**_**... **

**do... **

_**not**_**... **

**say... **

**that**..."

Her hand hit her mouth, covered it to shut it.

Scotty saw her hand trembled and her eyes went bigger than he'd ever seen them.

She sunk back on the floor, her face pale and beyond shocked.

„Did I hear you said...

do I understand right, that...

Did you...

just tell me that...

I mean...

do you...

I really thought i could hear you said right now...

that...

_**You**__..._

**love**...

_**me**_?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**My dearest Bluee, i m really happy that you like my taste in music!**

**My newest soulmate in CC and music ;-)**

**So glad i found ya...**

**And now... drama baby, drama.**

**Music: John Williams Star Wars Ep.2 „Across the stars" **

** „Battle of the heros"Star Wars Ep.3**

** The Piano Boys „Christina Perri- A thousand years piano cover"**

** Miley Cyrus Butterfly fly away**

** Flicka Soundtrack „Flicka comes home"**

** John Mayer feat. Taylor Swift „Half of my heart"**

Chapter 5

She was... she sat there blinking and rubbed her eyes disbelieving.

„I don't know what to say. It is a little... confusing. And unexpected."

Scotty stood up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face.

He lent to the basin and stared at his expression in the mirror.

Slowly he glanced back over his left shoulder as he realized she was standing in the frame and looked at him with big blue eyes and he noticed how she nearly checked him out as if it was

the first time she laid her eyes on him.

He had to give her time... at least he knew her that good.

She needed to find out what she felt for him all by herself.

He knew he couldn't push her.

„It's okay, Lil. I don't want to embrass you, too. It's just something... i needed to... forget it."

She slowly closed the distance between them and stared at him intensely.

Suddenly he felt like a victim in the interrogation room again.

„Scott Valens!" Oh no.

Now she sounded like his mum would had... now he knew he was in trouble.

„I should forget that my partner said that he's in love with me? You're kidding me!"

„If you don't want to hear things like that- what are you still doing here?!" he closed his eyes burdensome and he clearly could hear the pain and hopelessness in his own voice.

He admitted that he had thought she will be gone right now, that she will fled that kind of situation and turned on her heels in an instant after what he'd been telling her.

Suddenly Scotty started to realize that he had no clue what she's doing here at all and frowned.

„What are you doing here? Why had you come to me tonight? What do _you_ want here anyway?"

he hissed in a hard and aggressive way. He whirled on her.

She had no right to throw him emotionally over the edge!

How dare she!

But Lilly Rush being Lilly Rush wouldn't let herself be frightened.

She's not a cop for nothing... and a brilliant one.

„I was just about to ask if you have already prepared your „thank you's" for tomorrow."

she answered cold and tried to glare him down with her Ice Queen mask.

„You don't have to try the Ice Queen, Lil. It won't work for me anymore.

You'll have to think of something more useful than that. And..."

He leaned himself forward and brought his face near to hers.

„I know for sure that's not the real reason you showed up at my door in the middle of the night."

Scotty returned to his original position and tried to damp down the anger and crossed his arms over his chest.

„Come up with a better lie. One i can believe in at last."

he throws at her quitely and hard.

She glared at him and he could see he had hit the truth.

„I'm waiting. Don't let me getting old in here, Rush."

„Fine." she spat and pushed him back with one hand on his chest.

„Fine Scotty!"

She walked up his front with blazing eyes and anger radiating from her.

„You want to know the reason? You're really ready to hear this?!"

His eyebrows shot up.

„If you'd tell me i'll feel so damn honored!"

he said cynical and wondered what had come to her.

She acted strange.

Now she pressed both lips together to a thin line and seemed to concentrate.

„I'm sorry i distrubed your night."

„Don't try to distract me, Lilly. I'm a detective, too."

he wheezed and built himself up in front of her.

Lilly looked away and then turned again to face him. He could tell she fumed.

„You are incredible... an unbelieveable incredibale stubborn, hotheaded ..."

„Yeah, that coming from the one woman in the world that went into the interrogation room with a murder, unharmed, closing herself in there where nobody could see her, shouting at that crazy guy to shoot her!

Yeah, you have begged him to end your damn life!"

He panted.

„The one who don't tell anyone she can't sleep a night long since four years,-

who go on with a not registered weapon to track down the violent guy who punched her sister nearly to death without her boss' knowledge and-"

She practically throwed herself at him and silenced him with her right hand on his mouth.

„I don't beg."

He stood still and looked puzzled.

Her emerald blue eyes were almost black pools and locked with his.

„I really want to talk with you about what i can say tomorrow.

Not to them, but to Boss.

I'd get an offer. I can have a new job, if i want.

Not the Feds this time.

But Boss wants me to get more and more interviened into the progress so I can..

I shall take his seat when he'll retreat.

And i want to hear what you think about it.

Because I think i... can't take it..."

He frowned but didn't move.

Damn. Her hand was way too soft, her eyes sparkling in the dimmed light of the bathroom,

her cheeks were flustered with red and her chin was stretched upward to look him straight in

the eyes.

_If she even had a clue how beautiful she is when she's angry.._.

Suddenly the anger vanished from her face because she closed her eyes

and he saw tears forming up behind her long lashes.

„I'm married to my job already. If i..."

she sighed and... she didn't take her hand away, still holding contact.

„.. if i accept, I will be the lone wolf we'd been talking about for the rest of my life and never will be able to..."

„To have a family of your own. Never getting pregnant. Never be a mom.

Never hear childrens laughter in your house."

Scotty said gently speaking the words past her fingers.

He hold her gaze and now the tears welled up in them.

She nodded silently, a tear escaping her left eye, rolling down her cheek.

She seemed to do not notice or to ignore it.

„And why are you asking me? What can i have to say to that subject?

I have no right to decide for you, nor.. we're not..."

he stopped mid sentence, releasing his arms and put them behind his back,

longing for the basin for steadiness.

Her words had hit him.

Hit him hard.

Right to the core.

„Or do you ask me as your best friend? As a colleague?"

He backed back.

Her hand fell right back to her side and for one moment he felt as if she had slapped him.

„What do you want from me, Lil? Why are you here?"

She blushed.

Yeah, Lilly Rush blushed and closed her eyes.

Her head shook from one side to the other.

„I don't know... I hoped i would know when i'm here. When i'll see your face...that it'll be easier some way, the one or the other.. i don't know what i'd thought to come here, i just...wanted to."

She raised her blue eyes again at his brown ones.

„I wanted to see you. That's all i can give you for explanation. It may be a lame, but it's the truth."

Lilly played with her hands nervously.

He'd never thought to see her that nervous- again.

Last time he'd seen her this way was that time she flipped out because of that Joseph guy,

back when she did something forbidden because, one time in her life, her heart had controlled her head.

And all of the sudden that was all he needed to know.

Because in this instant he could feel that her heart was speaking to her head once more and

that her feelings had washed over her again.

She had done something unexpected and crazy-

in her eyes, if you know Lilly Rush as he did- and she simply hadn't thought about it twice.

Because she'd heard her heart and followed it.

And it had been telling her that she wanted to see him.

Here, right now, in the middle of the night, and that she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

And she'd the courage to came to his door

without knowing how he may reacted.

It was brave.

And suddenly his heart was so much lighter than before.

Because she felt a longing to see him.

Wasn't this a start, a thing to relay on?

A statement?

„I know that we're not together, Scotty, you're not my boyfriend,

I'm not your wife, there is no „us" for talking through my decision,

i know that it may have nothing to do with your life.

But i wanted to speak to you anyhow. I need to hear what you'll think about it-

i want to discuss that topic with you. I'm sorry if i'll have to bother you. I'll go now."

she blunted out,her voice barely noticeable and she turned her back on him now.

„Lil."

She will be outside if he didn't do anything.

„Hey!"

Slowly she took a long look over her shoulder and then he saw it.

A smile.

A heartful, real smile lightened her features and made her full face soft and gleaming like an expensive lovley porcelain doll.

He'd never seen that look on her face before.

Scotty reached out and grabbed her hand.

Tenderly he interwined her fingers with his and kept them locked there.

Carefully he pulled her a few centimeter back to his position, waited if she'll accept it and was happy as she followed his lead, now turning again to face him,

that wonderful smile that warmed his heart from the bottom up still on her marvellous face.

She took his other hand in hers and she stopped directly before her torso would have reached his chest.

She looked straight at Scotty with an expression he couldn't comprehend...

was this...understanding maybe, realization... as if she was thankful for something.

A little nervous, and peaceful at the same time.

Afraid and excited.

The emotions that played across her face were mixed, like a sky with sunshine and fading shadows-

It was somekind confusing to him he thought.

How could a woman look uncertain and deadly sure of what she'll do at the same second?

One step closer.

And she seemed to be at ease.

As if all doubts had faded away.

As if she had somehow waited for this to come for a long time and just realized this

at this very moment.

„It'll mean everything to me, Scotty. I want to know what you'll think about me and taking this job because if i don't know if i can relay on your strength and love i can't choose which road i have to follow. And it will hit your life, too. 'Cause when i'll accept what Boss had offered me-

it was a honor, a great chance to make career in PPD, we both had to split up.

I'll be your Boss and have to make decisions that may be against your opportunity to do something about them. Our partnership will be at last a thing of the past."

Lilly squeezed his hands and he felt as if someone took out his heart and stepped onto it.

A knife slided slowly through his tortured heart.

To hear her said „us" and „split up" in the same sentence was far to much to take.

How long had he dreamed about her offering him a chance to win her heart and now...

she smashed all his inner hopes and dreams to the floor and peak a hot needle in his heart while doing it.

He felt like throwing up.

One more step and suddenly Lilly leant her head to his chest, right over his heart and pressed her cheek against his flesh as if she'd like to hear it's sound to gave her the courage to go on.

„ We have to decide which way we wanna take in the future."

He noticed that he'd started to stroke her silky hair, his arm had looped itself around her small waist and pressed her stomach close to his own.

He could feel every curve of her body against his and a breathtaking warmth spread through his veins which suddenly felt as if someone, no, not someone, but Lil, had filled them with warm love that reminded him of sunbeams.

It won all his body, from heart to toe, preformed a magical smile of his own on his face while he hold her.

„We haven't talked about my new deal for Nashville."

he said in a low voice, continued with stroking her hair lightly.

„Oh, yeah, that-"

she nodded but remained where she was with her head and body.

„You must have done a lot thinking about that. You mentioned that a lot the past days-"

Lil choked.

He heard the uncertain and nearly felt that she have to gain all her strength to collect herself together after her confession and with his now complete change of topic.

It must be confusing for her.

„Seemed as if it's really important for you."

He chuckeled.

„I think it may be important for the both of us."

Lilly sighed deeply.

„Okay, go on. What if i have one question- and i need to now before anything serious, Scotty."

„'kay, Lil. Just ask."

„You said „all the woman i'd loved." and you mentioned Chris, too. Did you really love her?"

she wanted to know and he could tell from the horror that creeped up her voice.

„I mean... at that time, after Elissa's death."

„Hey, i noted my own mother, too! God help, I'm not Oedipus and i don't mean that i was _in love_ with her! No, what i felt for Chris was mere brotherly concern.

Like what Mike feel when he looks at me, i think.

Like a brother in law maybe. At least... she's family to you, ya know."

He looked her deep in the eyes.

„It is the truth, Lil. Was it that what you wanted to ask?"

She nodded awarkward.

„Hey, that's okay. I would have asked myself if i were you.

Don't get me wrong. What i'll want to talk about is- „

He swallowed hard but continued:

„I think we both want a family of our own.

It can be without boundairies if you want it that way.

Just the two of us... forming a new pack-

a wolf pack if you know what i mean.

What would you think if i'll tell you, that if in.. maybe.. three or five years, if no one of us is in a certain and serious relationship or plan to leave town,..

we'll have a baby.

Together i mean."

He felt all muscles in her tensed, the smile vanished from her face.

„You know, with my good looks and your intelligence, it'll be Homicide's new Boss when it'll be in his or hers kindergarden years."

She gulped.

„And how do you plan to bring that idea to work, 'specially with „no boundaries"?

Sounds like an emergency exit for me! And i think if there's a child involved there's too much to loose and nothing to play with, Scotty!"

„You know, a few more years in that job, and it may be too late for the both of us.

We have a chance now.

And you don't need to return my stupid feelings.

But we can have what we both wish for.

Lil, we're both healthy, we are in our best ages, we both had a good job... it'll be at least easy!

Don't be to negative. The glass is always half full, not half empty.

We can make it work. I know we can make it because we're both good detectives:

We'll figure something out like we always do!

About the circumstances and the limitations we can decide later, when it's time for it.

Do you trust me?"

He laid his hand from her waist to her hand which holds his side and put it over his heart,

near Lillys cheek on his chest.

„I trust you with my life and you know that."

she said suddenly sounding bitter.

„But i have one condition: If we try that, if we...think about it seriously, i want a commitment."

„What are we talking about?" he asked innocently.

„For him. Or her. The child, i mean."

He nodded and felt her tension slowly retired.

„Yeah, sure." he reassured her. „For our child."

Scotty felt exited.

_Sounds good to me._

„We'll need to write down something. Where we shall live. I think your appartement is way too small for the three of us."

she teased him and felt herself grin like a girly girl one day before christmas.

„So you at least will consider it?"

The question sounded serious.

„We're both a way unlucky with our past relationships. But our partnership- it's the long lasting

thing in my momentary life, Scotty. So why don't give it a try? But there is that one thing..."

she stated and again she blushed- but redder than before this evening.

„To have a baby we have to..."

Now he laughed.

„Oh. That!"

She punched him.

„Yeah, you'd heard me! And don't do as if you don't know what i mean! And it's not funny, Valens!"

Scotty chuckeled and his shoulders rocked hard.

„How dare I, Lilly. You know, if you want to... you could have said something, you know!"

Next punch, harder this time.

„Ouch! That'd hurt! So i see you get it."

He giggled a little.

„Like i said earlier- we'll figure something out that will... bring both of us to the pleasure we deserve. Ouch, Lil! I need my arm ya know!"

„And that'll work?"

„I believe in it."

_Because i love you and i will make you love me by the way...i swear. If it's the last thing i do!_

He thought but kept that buried inside his heart.

„So, what's with ya, Rush- do we have a deal?!"

She looked upwards to him with... a hint of...something in her eyes.

„I'm in as long as you are, Valens."

He took her face in his and kissed her cheek lightly.

„I'm definatly in, too."

They stepped back from each other, suddenly embrassed.

„I think we shall toast to our new deal! What about a glass of... let's have a look at the minibar."

Scotty said and was happy to pass her in search for two glasses.

„Hhm. Just prosecco, i think. But it'll have to do until-"

„At least i'm not pregnant i can have one. I really need a drink after this conversation."

Lilly broke in and admitted but he heard the smile in her voice again without seeing her.

„On with that drink of yours, Valens!"

Scotty passed her a glas.

„To our new deal."

He lifted his own up in the air.

„To the fun."

Lilly said with a slight giggle and shaking her head.

„Salute!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: What had to be done will be done, what have to be said... see yourself**

**Songs: Still The Commodores**

** Endless love Lionel Richie and Diana Ross**

** She's my kind of rain Tim McGraw**

** I do and i don't Tim McGraw**

** Kissing you Des'ree**

**Warning: Will be rated M from now on, just to be sure and take care!**

**Hope ya enjoy!**

**C'ya!**

Chapter 6

„You're not a detective for nothing, Lil.

I know someday you'll look me in the eye and figure it out.

I have to admit that i was afraid you could have seen it after Ed shot you-"

Scotty said a little while after their deal making drinking scene.

He had asked her if she wanted to go but she had shook her head and refused.

Lillys heart throwed itself to hights now she didn't even thought possible.

Her mouth went suddenly dry and she wondered where all the heat came from, although the window was still wide open and she could hear the crickets outside.

She took in a shruddering breath and closed her eyes before open them once more,

suddenly aware of the fact that Scotty was watching her intensly

„And.. so long, Scotty? And..and now... that's it?!"

she asked as the silence strechted awkward between them.

They had sat down on the floor again.

„What else do you want to hear from me?"

he returned and laid one hand above her own which was now clapped in her lap and squeezed it.

„Is'nt it enough for you?"

Enough?! How couldn't that be everything every woman would like to hear a guy like Scotty say to her? That... and the fact that he wanted a baby with her-

Lilly thought quickly and stared down at their joyned hands.

„I needed to give that away. It starts to eat me up alive."

Scotty said quitely.

She could hear a little cynical laugh escaping his lips.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something because she thought she had to do something about it

but then she felt his right index finger on her lips.

„No."

he said quitely and sounded very serious and nearly desperate.

„Please, Lil.

Don't."

_He thinks i'll crash all his hopes and dreams._

_He's afraid._

The thought sprung to her mind and invaded it powerful.

She felt his hand cupping her jawbone and his thumbs resting on her cheekbones

_But we have a deal. There is nothing to be afraid of!_

„I do love you."

he repeated what he had said earlier and what she'd figured out herself.

„So be quite about it. It's just the truth. Undenaiable."

His brown eyes were black pools and his body and the skin to skin contact she wasn't used to

send electric shockwaves through her system.

„And i don't expect anything in return.

You know what i say?

It is a gift.

No rules-

No expectations.

And i mean it."

He leaned in.

She could see his face turned to hers in the moonlight.

Coming nearer step by step, as if he was afraid that she'll jump up and ran a away the next second.

His eyes become a lot more intense than they already had been and fixed her own gaze.

Lilly didn't move, almost waiting for him to be near her.

Millimeters above her lips he paused.

„Forgive me."

She felt a light push to him.

His fingers crept to her neck, finding their way to curl around her blond hair behind it.

„What shall i have to forgive?" she asked, her voice a whisper in the cool night air.

„That i depend on you."

„There is nothing to forgive, Scotty."

„That i don't know what i do anymore, Lil."

„I bet ya do know exactly what you're up to."

„I can't stop loving you. I tried but i'm not very successful."

She brushed his nose with hers.

„I'm glad you're not successful, Scotty."

she told him softly and looked deep into his warm brown eyes.

She knew these eyes for so long.

She caressed his face affectionatley now.

And she meant it- every single word.

And suddenly she wondered why they weren't that close before.

Because it was right.

Warm.

Familiar.

Although her heart was beating like it'll jump out of her chest.

More. Nearer. Deeper. .

Lilly inhaled and sighed.

„Scotty..."

„Lil?"

His nose tenderly touched hers and pushed it away somehow so he had free space to reach her lips.

„It's harder than i've ever thought it could be-"

She could feel the softness of his cheek as the tip of her nose was pressed against it.

„Will you please-"

His chin collided with hers and she felt the strubble on it,

enjoyed the roughness against her porcelain skin.

„just..."

That's the moment their lips met.

Lilly couldn't find words to express what she's feeling.

But she clearly noticed his arms that reached for her and took her into a tight embrace while kissing her like there won't be tomorrow.

His lips were like fire.

And she was burnt.

He was so... passionate.

Like he put every fibre of his entire being into that kiss, but she nearly nodded at that thought- because this was so hundered percent Scotty.

The Scotty she know and god if she would've known it was that damn good to kiss him

she wondered why she hadn't done it earlier.

Lilly couldn't breath. He stole all her oxygen away with that hungry kisses of his.

Their lips were pressed together like glue and right when she thought she will go unconscius

she felt his face slowly went away from hers and her lips were free to take a deep breath in need for new air that'll fill her lungs.

She trembled.

Her whole body was shaking with erupts of tense muscules and the need for air.

And something more, too.

He caressed her arms with his hands.

„I hope you're not scared."

he whisphered and gave her a shy smile from under dark lashes.

„A bit flushed." she admitted and smirked, touched her swollen lips unbelievingly with a few fingers.

„Damn. Now i know what you're talking about earlier. Damn!"

„Ah, 'kay, not the words i'd hoped for..."

Scotty took her hand that was at her lips in his

and let it stay where it was, tracing her lips with his fingertips.

„Hush."

Now Lilly pressed one finger to his lips to silenced him.

„Don't."

Lilly put herself a little bit up on her knees and took his face in her hands.

„Not a word, Valens. No more words. We have talked a lot tonight. And i think that all what had to be said was said and i'm tired of words now! No more words, please."

He nodded his agreement and smiled that famous lopsided grin of his.

Slowly she bent herself over his face, her eyes following the lines of his features in the moonlight.

Her hair hung loose around them as she bent down to kiss him now.

She was careful this time, slow, tender, almost as if tasting him, just butterfly like little kisses around his mouth, caressed his lips with hers, towering above him and barely touching his body with hers while leaning in.

She didn't let go of his face the whole time this kiss last

and she could feel his pulse slow down a bit where her hands laid around his throat.

Scotty looped up his arms around Lilly and bent her down to the carpet, her long legs giving in to his weight above her, her body suddenly pressed down with his and she could feel his warm body all over hers now.

They made out like teenagers.

She wrapped her arms around his back and let them roam over the warm flesh she could feel under her palms, hidden by the shirt he was wearing, down to his sides, to his waist and trailed them with her hands.

She could feel him slightly moan into her mouth while kissing her and while he was touched by her hands.

His right slipped down her throat to her collar bone and down her sternum as wide as the open buttons of her blouse allowed his touch.

They deepened the kiss once more and he started to unbotton the blouse so he could reach the more far away spaces of her chest and stomach.

„Ya do know i love you."

Scotty took back a little and shifted his weight from her slender form under him.

Lilly nodded.

„I do." she reassured him with a knowing smile gleaming in her eyes, her hair speard across the carpet like the coron of a sun.

„I think we should stop right here and now."

he said sounding a little disappointed and lifted himself up to free her again,

„I don't want to take advantage of you."

He stood up and hold out a hand for her to take.

„We'll have all time."

He grinned.

Slowly her fingers slipped into his waiting hand.

Then he felt a sudden pull and landed back down on the floor next to her with a crush,

„That was uncalled for, Rush." he caughed and felt Lilly pressed herself up against him again.

Suddenly her hands pulled his t-shirt over his head before he could even wonder what happened or do anything against it.

„Do what ever you want, Scotty, but don't..."

she breathed in his scent,her nose already nuzzled against his neck,

her lips leaving hot tingles all over his skin.

„...stop."

His fingers searched a way from her stomach over her sides to her back and went up and down her spine longingly, pushing and shreddering away her pink top and the pyjama blouse completly.

„You don't wanna make it easy for me, don't ya?"

he kissed a way down her now exposed skin.

„Why should i?" she teased with a smile tugged at the corners of her lips, entingled her long legs with his, causing him to shiver.

He brought them to an almost sitting position, her in his lap, hands in her hair.

„I love you, Lil." he breathed against her lips, enjoying the feeling of skin to skin contact.

„And i don't want you to regret this tomorrow."

He softly kissed her and tried to stand up.

„I won't."

She tightened the grip around his shoulders and stopped his task.

„I can't deny something that felt so good. You and me doing this... felt right. It's okay, Scotty.

I want this as much as you do."

She rested her forehead against his, playing with the hair of his neck, tracing her fingers from there down behind his ears to his jawbone to his chin and lifted his gaze up to her,

to meet her blue eyes,

darker as the deep blue sea of the atlantic ocean.

„Show me."

Her voice was just a bare whisper and she bent down again, kissing him firecly.

„How much you love me."

The same instant she felt his walls crashing down and all strength to resist gone by her whisphered words.

She didn't need to ask him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Hi out there!**

**I know it was way too much time since i updated, but i had my reasons...**

**first my child was ill and then i had my mother in law in my house-**

**it was as if i had to children i could tell, and that's the nice way to explain it!**

**Hell on earth... dust on my noticebook and my computer, not a line written...**

**but heaven is back and so am i!**

**This one will be very sweety little short one**

**but i promise to give ya more soon!**

Chapter 7

The next morning they were sitting at the table in that restaurant again, sunshine swooped through the curtains and were having breakfast together.

Nothing about it seemed odd... it was the same way it'd always been when they were on the road together, but this time, something had changed.

From time to time Lilly brushed her hands over his while reaching for the butter or the journal and he looked up and smiled a happy smile at her behavior.

And she returned it, her face almost shining.

„You know it's really hard not to throw you over my shoulder and take ya back to my room, don't ya?!" he teased mildly and nodded at the door.

„It's time to leave anyway."

Scotty offered her his arm and she willingly took it.

„Have you talked to Boss yet?" he asked politley but Lilly could hear the effort it's taking him to stay nearly unintrested. They passed the hallway and stood before the door to Lillys room.

„No, but i think of phoneing him myself." she said slowly and looked around them nervously.

When she realized nobody was here, she pushed herself up to her tiptoes and captured his lips with hers. „Not that i don't want anything than to call Boss and tell him we had a... little problem here."

Scotty nodded and pushed her against the wall, his hands stealing themselfs under her blouse,

fumbling her bra. He felt her shiver under his feverly touch with pleasure.

While she kissed him back he started to realize, that not even he could change her mind when it come to this, but that they had to stop things getting hotter before it was too late for the ceremony at Big Daddys Department.

He never had imagined that he would be the one drifting slowly away from her grasp around his shirt. „Sorry to interrupt, Rush, but we have an appointment which can't be removed!"

he smiled against her lips and placed both hands around her hips, pushing her gently away.

He almost laughed at the expression on her face... deep disappointment.

„Yeah, i know." she sighed and got her key out.

„See ya in thirty minutes at the car?" she asked quitely and opened her door.

„Bet ya do." he answered sheeply and leaned in for a long and sweet little kiss goodbye.

„Hey, Rush, don't forget to polish your police brand!"

She stroke out her tongue at him and winked before entering her room, leaving him outside.

Scotty did his famous lopesided grin and remembered a time he was turning from her,

long ago, when they were in Nashville and had that little talk about marriage and his lone wolf theory. Who had thought that they would end up together like this here once more but under

so much different circumstances?!

His luck. Definatly.

He didn't have to be a lone wolf anymore, nor had she and that thought lead him to quite other matters...

He returned to his room and took a cold shower to get his thoughts in line again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The hall was crowded with people of all ages, meeting their dear ones, friends and colleques.

Quite country music was played for the audience and Lilly got a close look to the stage.

There was a special guest, Lilly recognized as she and Scotty entered the room, at the other end,

on a stage which might be the plattform for the decoration later, now filled with him and his band,

and she waved at him lightly.

It was Ty Sugar, the brother of her victim that time they had been here the first time, to close the cold case of his younger brother Truck Sugar, who had been a country singer, too.

Ty Sugar tipped the brim of his cowboy hat to greet her in silence and concentrated on his play again.

The guitar gave away a long tone and the song sounded sad to her.

Maybe a hommage to Truck she thought and deepend her grip around Scottys arm.

He gave her an irritated smile and she nodded to the stage and he followed her gaze.

Understanding was written on his handsome face and he squeezed her hand

carefully careful not to give away anything for the others around them to notice.

But she knew that he completly agreed to her suddenly sad emotions.

And she loved him even more for that.

If that was even possible.

A tall man in uniform made his way through the crowd to greet them and Lilly smiled a great smile as he apporched them.

„Big Daddy! What a pleasure!" she shouted out loud.

„It was far too much time since we met last time!"

He was wearing uniform, too and Lilly noticed the eagerniss he had polished his brand and was glad for Scottys advice earlier that day to give her own a look over.

„Little Sister! And i see, ya have brought yar' cowboy with ya!"

the old Lieutenant Wayne Brown returned and embraced her in some kind of bear hug.

He turned to Scotty.

„'Get the chance to do exercises in line dance once more, Detective Valens?!"

Big Daddy teased him and shook Scottys offered hand.

Scotty chuckled at that statement.

„No, Sir, but i'm looking forward doing it with Little Sister here this time!" Scotty answered and Lilly felt her cheeks suddenly burning and she suppressed the urge to kick his shinbone or to elbow him until his breath came out in a hush.

„Come on, Lil, i knaw' you're not that bad- don't have to blush ya know!" Scotty gave her his lopesided grin and winked at her with that puppy look in his deep brown eyes.

„Forget it, Valens. Look out for Charlene, will ya!" she couldn't help but elbow him slightly and saw a grin spread on Big Daddys face.

„My girl." The Lieutenant said proudly and offered her his arm in case of stealing her away from her partner.

„Mind if i cast her away, Detective?"

Scotty frowned but before he could answer a wave of brunette hair and bright shining teeth took him in a bear hug himself. „Scotty Valens!"

„Hi, uh.. hmh..Charlene!"

Scotty threw her an apologetic shrug and Lil took the arm which was offered to her.

She couldn't help herself feeling slightly jealous and wondered the instant where that feeling came from. Because... she really had no reason to be jealous of that woman or any woman in Scottys past and she knew it, but... damn!

„Lilly... i'm allowed to call ya that, don't i?! Lilly, what a beautiful name, by the way, i want ya to meet someone special to me.."

Big Daddy swayed with her around the room like she was a trophy he had won and although she was wearing uniform she couldn't help but felt as if she was wearing a gown like a princess in a ballroom on the arm of her father, the king.

And this had to be his queen, Lilly assumed.

She was dressed in deep red, her hair flaxen blond but the few grey strands that were in it only matched the wrinkles around her eyes, telling from a wiseness nobody could know about, her eyes emerald green and sharply intelligent.

All about her told Lilly that this woman had seen things and knew things way better than herself and she nearly had to stop herself from bowing as they reached her side.

„Misses Brown, it is a great pleasure to meet you!"

Lilly added before Lieutenant Brown could make the officials.

„See, Barbara, i told ya she's a smart girl!" Big Daddy laughed and bowed his head to Lilly.

Big Daddys wife nodded and shook Lillys hand.

„I like to get my opionion all by myself, ya know, Honey. But i have to agree this time..."

she stated and gave Lilly a look over from head to toe.

„And she is beautiful, too. That's one ya didn't tell me all those years you're speaking of her in the skies, !" she blamed him cynical but offered Lilly a sympathic smile.

„It is my pleasure, Detective Rush. As you may expect, i heard a lot about you!"

„And where's that cooky little boy who never left your side, as my husband told me?!"

Barbara asked curiosisly and her green eyes sparkeled with intrest.

She lifted up her head in search for Scottys presence and Big Daddy looked as if it was now his turn not to kick his wife on the shinbone.

„Barbara!"

She waved and wrinkled her nose in an amuse movement.

„Don't be offend, i was just curios. My husband told me that partner of yours, what's his name at least, Honey?, oh, Detective Valens, right, must be a feast for the eyes for every woman!"

„Oh... yes. I think...ya right about that." Lilly nearly stumbled over the sentence and luckily reached for a drink which a waitress brought around the room that moment.

It was far better to have something to hold onto when terms came to Scotty Valens.

It was the second time she felt herself blushing about her partner today.

Should that be a bad habit from now on? Did sleeping with him do that to her?!

To where should that lead?!

„Ah, i think i can see him... yeah, he's a handsome, my dear. It must be a pleasure to work with him!" Barbara spotted Scotty and Charlene who made their way to them.

Big Daddy rolled his eyes and got himself and his wife a round of drinks.

And damn- who had Scotty allowed to look that good in his uniform!

„Here, Darling. Leave Detective Rush alone, they're just partners."

he gave his wife the glass of champagne and waved over for Scotty and Charlene.

„She had to work with him for years now as if he was a big old scroundle like me!"

Lilly had to shut her mouth quickly because nobody should see her reaction of

Barbara Browns mention of Scotty and „pleasure" in the same sentence.

Barbara leanded suddenly nearer to her and the amusement in her voice was clear as she whispered:

„Gee, if i had a partner at work like that... i never could have had resist like ya do. Must be really hard. Police men are the best, ya know?!"

Lilly frowned.

_I wish i wouldn't._ she thought soure.

But Barbara giggled quitely and flashed Scotty a big smile.

„You must be Detective Valens! Nice to meet ya!"

„Mrs. Brown! My pleasure."

Scotty knew how to handle woman.

Or at least he followed his mothers lectures about it.

Lilly was sure Rosa Valens had teached him very well in that matter,

because he bowed and gave Barbara a perfect shaped hand kiss.

Now Lilly could get a clear view of Charlene and another man who came with them.

He seemed a little older, much bigger than Scotty and was wearing a flanell plaid dress shirt,

a big white cowboy hat, blue jeans and nice looking leather boots.

His short hair was red like his beard and he had a warm smile plastered on his handsome face.

He reminded her of a big nice teddy bear in some way, Lilly thought.

„Hi, Detective Rush!" Charlene said and Lilly nearly had a flashback of that night in the hotel.

But this time Charlene had wrapped her arm around that teddy and not...

not around Scotty anymore.

Lillys heart did a content flip at that thought.

„Charlene, nice to see ya again." Lilly nodded politley and flashed Scotty a small smile.

„See ya remember me and my partner."

„Ah, sure. I assume you haven't met my husband, Hank Butler.

We're newly parents of a sweet little boy and already had twin girls two years ago!

Our wedding was at summer after ya two left here and Big Daddy was his best man and it was so... stunning beautiful!"

Her face shined full of love when she hugged Hank tighter to her waist and tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

He proudly grinned but remained silent.

They fit perfectly together!

No wonder he didn't have to say a word...

Charlene could talk for both of them and he seemed to know that.

And man... was she enthusiastic!

„Ya knaw, i nearly laughed as i heard his lastname because i called him my „Rhett" from that day on to tease him! And now i'm Misses Butler, can ya imagine?! I always loved the book „Gone with the wind" and now i am Scarlett all over myself! We named our kids after the books characters!

Our boy's called Ashley and the girls names are Scarlet and Melanie!"

Lilly resisted to roll her eyes like Big Daddy had before and took a look at the pictures Hank showed them from his wallet.

„They are really nice kids, ya two have to be very happy 'bout such a lovely family."

Lilly said and hoped that nobody could hear the hidden feelings in her voice.

But she should have known that Scotty could almost sense it the second the words left her mouth.

He took a step to her side immediatly and took her hand in his behind their backs,

invicible for the others around them but she couldn't stand not to lean into his touch and the strength he was willingly given her.

He squeezed her fingers in try to reassure her that it was now at least possible for them to have a family on their own, too, with that deal of theirs...

As Lilly felt the smile on her face now, she already knew it was reaching her eyes,

because it's a true smile this time.


End file.
